I Love You Forever
by Love YunJaeWonkyu
Summary: Wonkyu couple. BL, YAOI. langsung baca aja gx ada summary. saya newbie
1. Chapter 1

Story by Love YunjaeWonkyu aka Raa (Azura)

Tittle : I love you forever

Disclimer : They not belong to me, but They belong their God, their parents, their Agency.

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sora, and Super Junior's member

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), Tema pasaran -_-", Don't Like Don't Read. Don't bash chara or pair.

Rate : T

Summary : -

.

.

.

.

.

_Haii, semuanyaaa..._

_Saya author baru disini, saya udah lama jadi readers disini tapi baru berani ng-post FF sekarang^^_

_Sebenarnya ini cerita udah lamaa bgt tapi aku dulu belum berani ng-post^^_

_Semoga kalian suka yaa..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hari itu di dorm Super Junior terlihat sepi, hanya ada Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae diruang keluarga sedang menonton tv. Hari ini seluruh member sedang free, tapi kemana yang lain? Oke, kita cari tau mulai dari Leeteuk, dia sedang tidur dikamarnya, biasa tukang molor (?). Heechul, dia sedang berkutat dengan make up-nya. Yesung, dia sedang bermain dengan ddangkkoma. Kangin ari keliling tangan. Eunhyukie berkunjung ke apartement kakaknya. Shindong sedang bersama keripik kentangnya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang memasak didapur, kibum berkutat dengan bukunya. Hankyung sedang memperdalam bahasa koreanya. Serta Zhoumi dan Henry berebut kamar mandi, jangan tanya kenapa mereka disini karena Raa juga gak tau.

SKIP TIME (klo gak diskip capek jari raa)

"Hai semua.. pagi" teriak Eunhyuk ceriayang menggadeng yeoja cantik, Donghae yg melihatnya mukanya langsung keruh.

"Oh, untungnya semua sedang berkumpul. Kenalkan dia kakakku yg paling cantik."

"Annyeong haseo, Lee Sora imnida." Donghae yang mendengar semua perkataan eunhyuk dan perkenalan Sora mulai mengembangkan senyumnya dan menggeret (?) Eunhyuk kepangkuannya.

"eh, Sora-ssi silahkan duduk." Siwon mempersilahkan Sora duduk. Sora? Dia hanya menunduk dan tersenyum.

"eh, siwon! Aku sengaja membawanya kesini karena ingin memperkenalkannya padamu. Karena kupikir kau ini baik, sopan, gentleman, dan yg pasti kaya abis. Aku jamin kehidupan Sora noona bakalan terjamin." Kata eunhyuk blak-blakan. Deg! Kyuhyun langsung mem-pause PSP-nya. Mukanya langsung pucat pasi #darisononya emg kyu mom pucat raa!# tak ada yg menyadari perubahan kyuhyun hingga Leeteuk mengamatinya.

Kyuhyun POV

Deg! Sakit sekali hatiku mendengar niatan eunhyukie hyung yg akan menjodohkan siwonnie hyung dg Sora noona.

"kyu, gwencanha?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir

"Emm.. ne hyung" jawabku kikuk, semua pandangan ternyata menuju padaku. Ku berhentikan arah mataku pada seseorang –Choi Siwon-, tunanganku. Mungkin kalian heran kenapa aku bisa bertunangan dengan siwonnie hyung. Keluarga kami ternyata telah menjodohkan kami, walau kami belum lahir dulu.

"tapi kau pucat sekali, kyu?" tanya Heechulie hyung

"Aniyo.. hyung. Kan dari dulu mukaku . mungkin aku hanya kecapekan, klo begitu aku mau istirahat dulu. Hyungdeul, sora noona aku kekamar dulu ne?" kataku sambil tersenyum –terpaksa-. Akupun langsung berlari kekamar dan tak terasa air mataku keluar. Ya! Seorang cho kyuhyun sekarang menangis.

.

.

.

'_tok tok tok'_

"kyu, boleh hyung masuk?" akupun langsung mengusap airmataku dan menyuruh Leeteuk hyung masuk.

"waeyo,kyu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"aniyo hyung.. aku tidak menangis." Jawabku dengan tersenyum –terpaksa lagi-

"Jangan bohong kepada,kyu. Aku tau semua tentangmu! Aku ini hyungmu." Bantah Leeteukie hyung

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

FF ini dibuat karena saat baca salah satu fakta" Choi Siwon yg Eunhyuk bilang ingin mengenalkan kakaknya pada Siwon oppa.

Wanna give me review?

Ghamsahanida^^


	2. Chapter 2

Story by Love YunjaeWonkyu aka Raa (Azura)

Tittle : I love you forever

Disclimer : They not belong to me, but They belong their God, their parents, their Agency.

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sora, and Super Junior's member

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), Tema pasaran -_-", Don't Like Don't Read. Don't bash chara or pair.

Rate : T

Summary : -

.

.

.

.

.

_Haii, semuanyaaa..._

_Saya author baru disini, saya udah lama jadi readers disini tapi baru berani ng-post FF sekarang^^_

_Sebenarnya ini cerita udah lamaa bgt tapi aku dulu belum berani ng-post^^_

_Semoga kalian suka yaa..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 2

'_tok tok tok'_

"kyu, boleh hyung masuk?" akupun langsung mengusap airmataku dan menyuruh Leeteuk hyung masuk.

"waeyo,kyu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"aniyo hyung.. aku tidak menangis." Jawabku dengan tersenyum –terpaksa lagi-

"Jangan bohong kepada,kyu. Aku tau semua tentangmu! Aku ini hyungmu." Bantah Leeteukie hyung

.

.

.

.

.

"hiks hiks hyung aku iri dengan kalian. Kalian bisa mengumbar kemesraan kalian. Tapi aku? Aku harus rela bersembunyi-sembunyi untuk menutupinya demi woonie hyung. Aku sangat sakit, akan niatan eunhyukie hyung yg akan menjodohkan sora noona dengan wonnie hyung." Ku keluarkan semua keluhanku kepada Leeteuk hyung, memang hanya dia yang tau kalau aku sudah bertunangan dengan wonnie hyung.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

"hiks hiks hyung aku iri dengan kalian. Kalian bisa mengumbar kemesraan kalian. Tapi aku? Aku harus rela bersembunyi-sembunyi untuk menutupinya demi woonie hyung. Aku sangat sakit, akan niatan eunhyukie hyung yg akan menjodohkan sora noona dengan wonnie hyung." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua keluhannya kepada Leeteuk hyung

DEG! Ternyata selama ini kyuhyun sangat tersiksa, harus menyembunyikan pertunangan ini. Mianhe, babykyu aku tak tau kau sangat tersiksa. Aku pun langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun – Sungmin, kutata dulu penampilanku. Kulihat kyuhyun sedang menatapku dengan matanya yg masih agak memerah.

" waeyo, wonnie?" tanya babykyu

" ada pengumuman sesuatu, bisa kalian ikut ke ruang keluarga?" kulihat kyuhyun meremas tangannya

"ne, nanti kami menyusul!" jawab leeteukie hyung kali ini.

.

.

.

Author POV

"eothokae, hyung? Apa wonnie hyung akan meninggalkanku?" tanyaku dengan muka memelas

"sst, kyu.. kau percaya wonnie kan?"

"nde, hyung. Tapi..." leeteukie hyung langsung memotong ucapanku

" tak ada tapi"an hyung tau pasti ada alasan khusus dia harus menyembunyikan pertunangan kalian."

"nde, hyung"

" nah, kajja.. perbaiki penampilanmu lalu kita keluar" kyuhyun pun memperbaiki penampilannya.

.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

"kyu duduklah sini!" perintahku dan kyuhyun hanya menurut saja. Ku pegang erat tangan kyuhyun

"Uhm.. sebenernya ada yg ingin aku sampaikan."

"udah cepetan won, to the point aja gak usah bertele-tele" sambar Heechul

"sebelumnya mianhe hyukie hyung, sora noona. Aku tidak bisa menuruti keinginan hyukie hyung karena sebenarnya aku sudah bertunangan."

"Mwo? Nuguya? Siapa dia?" tanya mereka serempak

"aishh.. tak perlu berteriak juga kenapa sih?!" gerutuku

"ekhm.. jadi, siapa?" tanya yesung hyung

"dia adalah yg duduk disampingku ini." Jawabku sambil tersenyum kearah nae baby kyu.

"MWO?" teriak mereka kompak

"wonnie.." lirih babykyu

"mianhe, baby aku tak tau selama ini kau sangat terluka karena harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita."

"hiks hiks.. wonnie" aku pun langsung emeluk baby kyu

"stt.. uljima baby. Mianhe, saranghae nae babykyu." Aku kecup kedua kelopak matanya agar tangisnya reda dan beralih ke bibirnya, ia langsung mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"nado wonnie" ucapnya sambil –masih- terisak

"yak.. udah udah acara lovey doveynya! Sekarang jelasin ke kamikapan kalian bertunangan kenapa kami tidak diundang teganya kalian padaku!" tanya Eunhyukie hyung

"aduh hyung, jangan banyak-banyak klo tanya. Satu-satu kenapa sih?!" sungut baby kyu karena aku tak tahan dengan bibirnya langsung menciumnya.

"yak! Dasar choi pervert won. Malu tau banyak orang!"

"tenang saja bukankah kita tadi juga sudah berciuman?"

"aishh... dasar pervert!"

"udah..udah.. cepetan cerita kenapa sih?" perintah kangin hyung

" jadi ceritanya begini.."

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Wah, banyak juga yg ng-review^^

Gomawo udah review FF abal raa satu ini^^

Ini sebenarnya ff udah lama tapi gara" hardisk raa rusak semua file hilang termasuk ff ini :'(

Ini aku tulis ulang dengan alur yg agak berbeda dan otak Raa yg bebel ini paling susah klo disuruh mikir trus..

Balasan review :

**Evilkyulovkyu**

Hehe, nulis segini aja tangan raa udah capek bgt :'(

Gomawo udah mau baca

**Gaemgyu0321**

Ini udah lanjut^^

Gomawo mau nyempetin baca ff abal raa

**Choi Andrew**

Iya nih won dad suka baik banget sama cewek jadi kyu mom suka salah sangka .

Makasih udah nyempetin baca ff ini

**Anin arlunerz**

Ini udah lanjut chingu..

Gomawo udah mau baca

Ini bisa juga sih sbg prolog tapi aslinya raa males

**Meymeywonkyu **

Kayaknya belum chingu, coba aja dehh

Disegel? Wah amet muda dong?hehe

Makasih udah mau baca ff abal raa

**Shin min young**

Pengen sih diperpanjang tapi tangan raa gx mau

**Elizabethkim**

Hehe, suka yah liat kyu mom tersiksa..

Ini belum seberapa pengenya sih dibuat lebih sadis

#dihajar wondad

**Lee minji elf**

Hehe, gomawo udah ngoreksi chingu^^

Raa gx pernah ng-edit ff, males bgt

#

**Shin jira**

Gimana yah? Liat aja chap selanjutnya

Gomawo udah mau baca

**Vira**

Eh, jangan keras-keras ngomongnya kedengaran kyu mom nanti dirajam loh

#sadis kyumom

Gomawo semuanya yg udah mau baca, review, fav, maupun ng-follow ini ff.

Buat silent rider gomawo udah mau baca..

Raa gax nyangka yg baca ampe 225an orang dan ada yg mau ng-review dan ng-fav ff abal raa ini.

Sekedar untuk info, couple disini tuh :

KangTeuk, HanChul, YeWook, Haehyuk, KiMing, dan tentu saja mom and dad kita WonKyu^^

Wanna give me review again?


End file.
